Project Summary/Abstract Current and future Center for Prevention Research (CPR) investigators will be engaged in epidemiological and modeling research to better understand patterns and rural factors associated with children's health risk. In a complementary fashion, developing solutions for these rural health risks will require a richer understanding of potential intervention pathways and strategies. Child health focused interventions that function in rural settings will be a key feature of CPR researchers' next step, but such endeavors will require a mixed methods approach that extends beyond evaluation of existing data. To meet these needs, the Stakeholder Engagement and Intervention Support (SEIS) Core has been designed with the overall objective of providing CPR researchers with support to inform thoughtful and testable intervention strategies. In this way the SEIS Core provides key transitional support as Center investigators pursue R01 funding in the next phase of their research careers. We will accomplish our overall objective through four Specific Aims. Through Aim 1, we will establish the SEIS Core, providing CPR investigators support in stakeholder engagement and intervention design. Intervention support will be provided through primary data collection (Aim 2) and health economics analyses (Aim 3). Finally, through Aim 4 (stakeholder engagement) we will support CPR investigators in engagement with regional stakeholders. Following these four aims, the SEIS Core will ensure that CPR research projects and CPR investigators have the technical and partnership support they need as they pursue independent research funding in the next step of their research careers and strive to improve children's health in our rural region.